


Skin of the Ghost (Dream)

by blindtaleteller



Series: Platovember Prompts 2020 [26]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Minor Loki/Natasha Romanov, Multi, Platovember, Platovember 2020, Pre-Loki/Tony Stark, Sassy Tony Stark, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindtaleteller/pseuds/blindtaleteller
Summary: Tony spots Gin (Loki) unsurprisingly trying to escape his own wedding reception, a lot sooner than even he expected. Being trapped on four wheels has it's disadvantages to cutting him off though. And from just the look on his face, Stark doesn't just guess; he -knows- the King needs to be blocked..
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Tony Stark, frostiron, platonic - Relationship, pre-frostiron - Relationship
Series: Platovember Prompts 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Frostiron (loki/tony), Loki, Platonic Relationships, Prompted Writing





	Skin of the Ghost (Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> DAMAGED's Gin (Loki) and Slipskin (Tony Stark) from Door/Universe 5; at one of the very personal, and toughest parts of their story: before Wolfkin(Barnes) joins them from across the table. This particular moment, also puts why Tony's Coven moniker is 'Slipskin' on display...
> 
> Not who you might have expected maybe, if you know Book One's title? But .. I think -those- kids have that theme down enough without pulling more in here. Especially with the way that Clint tends to sprinkle the contents of his personal skittles bag all over that particular subject! XD
> 
> I love these two to pieces; maybe even more than D8 GROUNDED's Loki and Tony, which is saying something for me. I've been itching to get to this one, and as you might guess, it's one of those I already knew exactly who and what was going into part 26 for 'Dream' in the prompts when I saw this one on the list.
> 
> The reason I chose Gin and Tony for this particular piece is exactly this scene, which was one of several that were very well developed early on in my head, as presented to me: and the fact that they had the classic song picked out for it ahead of time. The romantic in me has always loved that song; and I still end up singing along with it: no matter the version.

  * IDENTIFY LOCATION: SLIPSKIN - INTER-DIMENSIONAL IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED : HVRA0616-9H-05
  * \---INTER-UNIVERSAL DOORWAY ENTRY POINT H5 : OBSERVATIONAL STATUS - TVA INTERFERENCE: _NOT DETECTED_
  * \----MIDGARD NORTHERN HEMISPHERE : NORTH AMERICAN CONTINENT : METROPOLITAN AREA DETECTED - VISITATION CAUTIONS _RECOMMENDED_ : CHICAGO, ILLINIOS
  * \------KNOWN DOMESTIC TIME VARIANCE : 9:40 PM US CST



## -==\\\Skin of the Ghost.....

The first dance had gone about the way Tony had expected; watching from back in his med-cave on the black side of the what they had rushed to final finish on their floor as what was currently and likely to remain to serve as the King's palace. Which was ..tense as all hell on both sides. This was a party, yes. Had more bells and whistles and foreign dignitaries; _and_ more coverage than the best of the Brits had managed in their last two royal weddings, with the struck bargain of peace looming up behind it like it was just as a start.

But then, that deal; and how it had come around: was why the night and the wedding the reception bumping along in the broad main room in shiny-smooth black and red squares set out like a chessboard that, in the morning would have the extra cleared from their thrones was happening at all. And Stark knew it.

It still put an ache up from somewhere deep in his gut that settled harder and almost suffocating in his chest for the fact either of them had to agree that this was the route to go.

That any of them, had to agree to it.

Because, with all the perfect details from the music he'd taken to directing himself from back there, tucked away in his medical suite and into a bed on wheels he couldn't leave, and might never leave; after the double tsunamis had broken his back in too many places for that to be possible today had knocked him into the resulting mess he was: to the shining candle-level glow and cake and immaculate dress? The laughter and the smiles were mostly hollow, especially when it came to those of them who were going to be living there after. Especially for the bride and groom; and especially for Tony, who still felt like shit about having to hold in that breath and say to his face that no: he _didn't_ see another option either. Not in the time they had, under the pressure of a whole world of still somewhat pissed off world powers left staring them down.

Because they weren't happy, on their wedding day.

This was a show, mostly. Song and dance; a part of the necessary manipulations to continue forward. Contract fulfillment, and obligation; not joy. And not love.

And if there was one thing he thought he knew at this stage; it was that Loki at least deserved a little of that. Especially, where this was concerned: this one sacred space at least, should have been where he got that. For Tony in particular, he needed him to have it; too. Wanted this to work, even if it only came after, instead of before. And not just on the political level his and Natasha's marriage had been set up for and presented on, and seen through with; as the only reason either of them had said I do. They weren't on the greatest of terms with each other, understandably. But they had some common ground, so there was some hope there; a little at least.

And okay, maybe it was his conscience needing to be put down with that possibility: but he really needed to hang onto it, and the idea that maybe, hopefully: what he'd helped back wasn't putting the guy he'd come to love as so much more than a brother through a much worse, more personal grinder in agreeing to marry him off like this. That maybe, he might be able to take something away from everything, and all of this: that wasn't going to need him to have his claws out even in his own, closest portions of personal life too. Some tiny voice in the back, along those lines as he drove his drone around the room snapping pictures from one end to the other; was posting up weird commentaries on the potential. Easing into a real relationship with her? Half-blood kids with cherry-red hair maybe?

Some bit of him was sitting right there in the wish-time home theater in the back; kicking in with he secret he'd been keeping that made it that much worse though too. The wish he could be out there, hearing the music that much clearer. On his feet, champagne in one hand and hooking the other arm around his neck to get to dragging Loki back and forth to introduce him to the faces he knew and pick out the more casual introductions with the ones he didn't. A proper best man at the least, filling one of the empty holes on his side of the church when Nat had taken that step up in the gorgeous venue Tony had found in the Rockefeller Memorial Chapel just off Lake Michigan.

At the best, at the most _impossible_ of his fantasies though; he didn't pull him along as a best man. In those stupidly painful daydreams, he had a ring on his own finger to match. And that future, that place Nat had been stuffed into was his, with adoption on the page instead of maybe the light, just as fragile little bubble of pregnancy.

Which, was what had been riding him all day. What had him fidgeting and working on his drones and his side projects and watching the ceremony from the corners of his eyes instead of a dead on look as he gave away what should have eventually been his to someone who might have the signed-in and legal life-long opportunity to, but definitely did not love that man nearly as much as Anthony Edward Stark had come to over the past year of very badly coming to terms with coming out of New York a paraplegic, and having a first hand, front row seat for the full view of exactly who Loki really was under all that frigid external armor.

The man that had literally held him up and safe caged in his arms high up against the sturdiest building when his thrusters had finally failed like a precious treasure, tucking him in close under his chin and tearing ligaments he gripped on so hard past his shoulders when the water had come in to attempt to swallow their lives up along with the many more that hadn't made it out. Talked him through his freak outs. Watched him, heard him, saw him; trying so damned hard to hold onto and protect this one little thing; one little man in a tin can. Saw him, too well. Heard him, the defiance and refusal when Tony had been growled at as that building had gotten hit with the start of the second wave and the whole building had --horifically-- groaned and roared and tipped as a whole towards those crushing deadly waters.  


The faces he'd put on when he had somehow come around still alive, to the start of this mess; almost a month later. He'd never forget, the lack of one finding the top of his sleeping dark head turned half up at him that first time; where he'd passed out right there next to him though. Or the relief he caught when Tony had managed the strength to tug at a strip of the soft stuff to wake him up once the initial silent panic of what shape he was in had passed just enough to need to hear him talk him through the remainder just like he had while they had been pressed together on the side of that building.

Those things had Stark looking for him now; after a brief and very sad snap of what few members of the former team and crew that had been the original Avengers and their backup had showed and could at least be trusted to be civil enough attend and keep up the front: which equated to just Fury, Hill; Clint and Steve. Well. Minus Steve after the second shot, while Clint had started up a quieted down semi-argument with Fury; who was very much for the new crown these days, after Loki had saved his ass and stripped Hydra out of Shield himself, along with the promise he would keep hunting them down elsewhere. Which was still weird to him? But Tony was all for; and not just because Fury had some serious weight the world over: but also because the two of them seemed to have come to some sort of weird friendship based on that and their other commonalities.

And yeah there was Clint again, apparently still arguing with Fury; by the tense way he was smiling between sips of champagne with his lady on his arm looking as usual a lot more comfortable than he was. Which wasn't a surprise either. Clint had been caught on the out when the neutral zone lines had slipped over the territories his Missouri home was sitting in at the time: and Loki had made a personal point of swooping in fast and rescuing Barton's wife and kids before his front yard literally became part of the war zone. Not that the old remnants of the USA to the west where he had been situated, had seen or presented it that way. Laura knew better though; and by the half smiling glance around the huge room and packed walls around the dance floor and tables around it: he was betting she was looking for the very same dark head, perfect in that suit tall form and chilly chiseled half smile Tony was.

Because Clint had his issues with the new rule on the east coast being Loki's? But Laura after coming right into the heart of it, under Loki's protection? Girl was super supportive, and extra friendly to the main man in charge. It put them at odds a lot, but that didn't scare Laura Barton either; with Clint _mostly_ being there just for his lady and Natas- _Natalia_.

Tony was starting to get worried though, after the third pass; and he realized: not only had he _not_ seen Loki on the cameras? But the bride _and Rogers_ were also missing.

And things were _far, **far** and away_ from good with Steve since the Kingdom had been established. Rogers was there purely on Nat's insistence; even if he had been extended that invitation by Loki's hand himself on their last extensively tense diplomatic visit.

So when he finally spotted Loki, striding out of the grey hall where the largest and serving as public bathrooms were; Tony let out a long breath of relief. One that slowed to a halt halfway through when he recognized that clip to his stride, and saw that though he had slowed down; the beyond handsome bridegroom wasn't stopping for more than a moment to excuse himself with a forced smile here and there and making a beeline straight for the big frosted double-glass doors that went out of the reception and straight into his personal, black side of the Palace halls that no one else was supposed to pass through tonight until the party was over.

The waving almost slap at Tony's drone was another tell. No one but the King, the Bartons and Fury knew Tony was back there, tucked even further away from the world and that party: Stark's request and paranoid pride at play, not Loki's? And only Fury and his doctors knew his actual condition. So heading for the black halls was, with the security for that alone; an escape route.  


Probably had another mean argument with Rogers; was the first thought. And would explain why Nat wasn't there either; because when they _did_ get bad? _Really bad,_ in what were _supposed_ to be _civil_ situations? Romanov was usually the one to step in and calm them both down, if not separate her fiancee, now husband: from the _new_ Avengers' leading man. But, for his face to be faltering even before the door was completely closed? For him to just turn, head for the nearest pillar, drawn his arm back low and punch it, hard? Start pacing around it?

_Loki?_

_His_ Loki?

Gripping his fingers through his hair and so upset he looked like he was debating on hitting it again? Clamping his own teeth down hard on the lips he folded in with the very clear desire to shout or scream, and Tony couldn't tell clearly which it was? That had Tony's heart in his throat and  fingers flying to bring up the speakers he'd installed up to talk at him; real fast: before he could wind up again.  


Or, almost. " Hey pal! You know-- " came out the speakers down the hall and around the corner right as the second swing was crunched into that marble-wrapped support. " --if you changed your mind on the goth color choices in here? We can just bring the crew in again instead of you risking screwing up that new tux. "

That he didn't answer right away as he straightened from the hit and glanced the drone's way did not help ease Stark's anxiety. Less so with the sort of stone in his features. He knew that look. It was the same look he had yanked into place, the same armor he had put on when he'd taken explaining Tony's medical condition to him up onto his own shoulders. That wasn't anger, so much as it was hurt; and, Tony instantly wished he could have his legs back for just the ten minutes it might take him to find and beat the shit out of Captain America, and maybe his wife too having set him up to and left him with that kind of look to those sharp blue eyes. Seeing it there was like a punch to his chest he could feel.

" _Hey,_ I know that look. " was only managed once he'd swallowed the knot in his throat it caused. " Talk to me. _What happened._ Why you retreating all the way back to the man-cave, two and a half hours _early_ at your own wedding reception? "

He didn't like where that tiny wince he saw at the corners of his eyes was timed perfectly at the _word_ wedding. Didn't like that he still hadn't managed to completely release the hard press of his lips yet either. Whatever had gone down back there? Had hit in past his guard, pretty damned hard. Tony had to look over at the monitor for a moment, check his own heart rate knowing very well he was needed and that he was internally panicking more than a little. He was in the clear, just barely. " _Reminder..._ ...we made a deal, sir. " caught his eyes on the drone again; chin still down and brows up. He was so damned quiet that Tony could hear most of the lyrics from the other side of the doors through his own speakers. " We don't keep shit from each other if this is gonna work, and you're not gonna surprise me with a heart attack? "

Another handful of long, painted fingers through that short, chin length dark hair amped up another stabbing ache to be in there. To have his hands on his shoulders; catching those eyes. making him meet them instead of the cold, half lifeless stare of his drone's camera. Wasn't fair. But he couldn't think like that. Especially when he blew out the breath he'd apparently been holding and started pacing again. " It's unimportant; " the classic oft referred to throw, from Loki; and often the tell that it was actually pretty damned important in this scenario: because it was that bad, that he had to hide behind it. " And I don't want to talk about it. " was a much worse sign. Because that wasn't something they did either. Not since New York.

" Okay, you pulling that line on me of all people; back here? Where there's no _real_ politics we aren't _planning out,_ no _fiancee, **no** Rogers;_ and, the night _of_ your wedding _literally no one else_ back here but you and me? Not counting the fill-in nurse either by the way; he's getting in a nap I am trying real hard not to disturb in the next room? You're _officially_ freaking me out for you man, and not just a little. "

That pacing was picking up, not in pace but in the pause and stutter as he'd said that piece; and Tony was reaching for the new project real fast and calling the next tell out as fast as he saw it falling in. " Hey.. hey! No running from me. " was cut up a little by the stiff " I want to be alone for a while. " that he wasn't going to let happen.

" Not happening. And I will, wheel myself out there to block your door; even if I end up needing a hit of morphine to manage it before the fix on my motor comes in. " Did stop him half way to the dark door to his office, head up and back at the ceiling as the drone caught up. And, yeah, time for a change in tactics. " ..if you won't say, and you won't go back in? At least help me out with something? " did pull his likely cursing stare at the ceiling down and have him looking back at the camera again though. " I been working on the drones all day, while I been watching. "

The breath out of Tony's own; that always hooked him. Every time. Another thing he loved, about this man? The fact he was usually made a little happy by sticking his hands in whatever project he'd already proved Stark could still pull off working. Even if he was doing it from a hospital bed. " Come on man. I wanna try the interesting part out? I wanted to get it working for a surprise, for the wedding; but: " the next breath out; hooking the sleeve carefully under his shoulders. Push in a little laugh there Tony, try to get him to drop a little more of that stone in his face. " ..it's been and still is a little buggy. Last try, well. That was what scared off the last nurse? "  


" ..really? " said he completely had his attention with that admission alone; and that dry 'what did you do now Tony' look right into the camera through his dark brows was enough to catch the edges of a hopefully little smile at the screen where was taking it in. Even through the electronics, that look was as charming as his best smile when it came across. Which was why Stark admittedly aimed for it at least once a week; and well: he was pretty sure at this point, it was an unspoken part of their agreement Loki didn't just indulge, but secretly enjoyed as much as he did when he managed it.

" Yep. " and " ..what song's even playing out there..? " a a mild not-quite side distraction had that handsome expressive face turning fully the way of the drone's camera. " _Mariah Carey?_ ... did I _really_ put that up? That ain't right.. "  


Tony was squinting at that playlist and rearranging a few things almost immediately; when the sigh came across to refocus him on the feed to see Loki was starting to turn again " We can do this tomorrow Tony.. I'm not in the mood, right now. " and slipping right back into that dark mood. He could see it.

" **Hey..** " Fingers in, power was snapping up; and he'd probably regret trying but; in that split second Tony thought he'd regret not trying more. " _**..hey;** hold up now!_ " just as the new installment came online; and the could see the lining the light of the holo the drone encased itself in along the back of his shoulders and side of his face: the surprise after the next tug tickled and tingled Tony's fingers. The turn down of his head where it had caught his sleeve and Tony was sucking a breath in quick and sharp as that shocked look. 

" _..shit._ " had, it's own squeak to it; because and in part that really was shocking: he hadn't tested it since halfway through the ceremony itself. Half expected the drone to drop, really. But it, and the hologram it was in; _he_ was in: was running and holding onto Loki's sleeve. " It really _**does** work._ " and up to the face he knew was there now, Loki's face. " I know you _can't see it_ right now; emotive software is _uh; part_ of what's _really super buggy_ about this still: _ **but ...** yay?_ " the focus on the projected face at it's slight glow, the grab: he felt that too, a little strong on the feedback at a near-shock around his wrist through the extra slip of false skin he'd so quickly equipped from the chest up.

Silence, looking at that handsome face; and one of the most raw and needy minutes of Tony's life started up right then and there at how it had changed. Awe and concern, and especially the disbelief that he'd managed this and not said a word. The lack of breath; a whole other kind of quiet buffering the slow pace of the next slow dance in line. And he ended up reaching for him; just touching his face.The tips of his fingers just under one of those pale blue eyes at the rise of his cheek. The next song started up with a low humming beat, and pulled at him, forgetting about the interface for the most part; the bass thrumming in like a low and slow heartbeat; turning it up a little to hear the horns right behind it a few squeezes in: the words moving him internally before anything else: and he may as well have been there. " Cool, huh? Reversing and making up a whole _other kind_ of holo-interaction...? Has been rough, but if _anyone's_ gonna do it? _I'm the man..._ "  


_Stars shining bright above you._

Clock, running with that tempo Stark. " ..okay _so._ " was barely breathed but Tony knew it was coming across, letting go of the sleeve: letting him run his thumb along the inside of his palm from his wrist. 

_Night breezes seem to whisper, 'I love you'._

" Here's the thing; the processors for this shit will _probably fry **before** the song's through_ and it'll die after a few minutes; but.. _screw it._ " and Tony was smiling, if only a little for that moment. The fact he had wowed him instantly like that small by comparison to getting his hands on the latches to that frigid armor of his.  


_Birds singing, in the sycamore trees;_

" And _screw_ going back out there til you're ready _too,_ cause you know me. Ghost in my _own skin,_ the Ghost in the hall. " eyes on him, and he was after the other hand, not getting any fight for catching it either.

_Dream a little dream, of me!_

" But, and _while I can; **this** ghost right **here?**_ Wants in on a piece of the party what matters to him. " and he had them both, taking the lead: cause he knew with that look Loki wasn't going to be able just as a start.  


_Say nighty-night and, kiss me._

" ..if I _can?_ Forget, the rest of 'em. _Over here?_ We'll make it a party a two. _One dance._ That's _all I want_ outta it all, right this second. More'n _breathing._ "

_Just hold me tight and tell me, you've missed me!_

And smile for him, Tony; even if he can't see it. " Just one, because screw it and; if that _..this,_ is especially _all I can_ get? " He had Loki's silver-blue eyes again as he pulled him into the first step.

_While I'm alone and blue as can be_ ;

" Sappy as it _is?_ " One of those moments, he could feel the song down to his bones; broken as they were in that other place down the hall.

_Dream a little dream, of me._

" I wanna share it, and my favorite slow song with the one person left alive, what _matters to **me.**_ " got him a surprised and just as disbelieving look the same; maybe a little more awed he'd just said something so stupid and making him grin at the next set. And he couldn't help it: " Don't worry your Majesty; " 

_Stars, fading; but I linger on dear:_

He couldn't help the near chuckle the same; so focused in on him the new controls and damaged truth rooms away almost wasn't him any more. " ..doesn't go that far at this stage _if ever,_ so: you _can't_ step on my toes even if you _try._ " did manage a slight smirk, and the win of his Gin falling into the sway with him. Because they both knew he wouldn't anyway.

_Still craving, your kiss._

No more words; not from either of them: and no need for them.

_I'm longing; to linger til dawn, dear,_

Just the two of them, the Ghost in his temporary skin; and the King of the Dead and Dying: moving in tune in the near dark.

_Just, saying this:_

Just the music, and just everything he wanted, had for this small instance.

_Sweet dreams, til sunbeams find you._

Just for a few stolen minutes. Maybe it was just him, but; it felt easier than the other dance he'd watched.

_Sweet dreams, that leave all worries? Behind you._

That notation took his own smile away for a moment. And there was not a smile, on his King's face either; no.

_But in your dreams, whatever they be:_

But the hardness washed away; the armor left on the floor. And for that? For these minutes?

_Dream a little dream, of me..._

They could both dream.  


**Author's Note:**

> The particular version of Louis Armstrong's song is sung by Doris Day; and can be found at the link below:
> 
> https://youtu.be/h7j8wa9sWOE


End file.
